Ma révérence
by Pathology Humaine
Summary: Quand j'n'aurai plus le temps, de trouver tout l'temps du courage, quand j'aurai mis vingt ans, a voir que tout était mirage, je tire ma révérence, ma révérence...


**Rating **: Peut-être pas interdit à tout le monde, vu le peu de mauvais langage, mais je vous conseil quand même d'avoir l'autorisation de vos parents (pour les mineurs).

**Pairing** : SS/HP

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne sont pas de mon ressort, nous devons cela à la brillante écrivaine J.K. Rowling. Il n'y a que la trame de l'histoire (et encore) qui m'appartienne. Et évidemment, je n'en tire aucun profit.

**Note de l'auteur** : Relation entre deux hommes. N'est conseillé à aucuns homophobes ou autres rechignant à lire. Les paroles, qui disant-le, n'a aucun rapport avec l'histoire, est _Ma Révérence_ de **Véronique Sanson**. J'ai juste eu cette idée, sur un coup de tête, je l'ai fait et sur un coup de tête, je le publie. Bonne fic et…enjoy (j'ai toujours voulu dire ça dans une de mes fics). ^.^

* * *

_La mort est la plus laide des cavalières, c'est pourtant celle avec qui on danse le plus longtemps -_ **Laurent Apicella**

Je te suis, tu me fuis. Tu me suis, je te fuis. Voilà ce que nous sommes devenus mon amour, des inconnus, si tant est que nous nous sommes connus un jour. Je te contemple de ma table, comme je le fais maintenant presque tous les soirs depuis notre dernière entrevue. Tu es là, sur cette piste de danse et dansant pour tout ceux qui t'entourent, dont des hommes en chaleurs et toujours prêt à t'accueillir dans leur lit. Je voudrais les égorgés, les coupés en petit morceau et les jetés dans un chaudron qui aurait mijoté quatre heures.

_Quand j'n'aurai plus le temps_  
_De trouver tout l'temps du courage_  
_Quand j'aurai mis vingt ans_  
_A voir que tout était mirage_  
_Je tire ma révérence_  
_Ma révérence_

Je te suis du regard, mais peut-être ne me vois-tu même pas ? Je suis là, pour toi, prêt à tout pour te satisfaire, prêt à tout pour que tu me vois autrement qu'une chose, que tu prends et jettes deux minutes après. Je ne suis peut-être pas une merveille, je ne suis peut-être pas la beauté convoité, mais j'ai l'émotion, j'ai l'humanité, j'ai des sentiments. Et je danse, pour toi.

_Quand mon fils sera grand__  
Qu'il n'aura plus besoin de moi  
Quand les gens qui m'aimaient  
Seront emportés loin de moi  
Je leur tire ma révérence  
Ma révérence_

Je sais que je ne suis jamais apte à te montrer mes sentiments, je suis seulement un bourreau qui veut garder sa victime pour lui, je sais que le mal que je te fais, t'éloigne un peu plus lentement mais sûrement de moi. J'ai toujours cette sensation de te martyriser pour que tu m'aimes, alors que je sais que tu m'aimes plus que tout au monde, parce que chaque soir, tu me le montre à ta manière, tu me le jette à la figure chaque fois que je te frappe, chaque fois que je te mets à la porte, comme une prostituée. Je vois à ta figure pâle, à ton regard émeraude, à ta façon de me supplier, que tu ne lâcheras l'affaire que lorsque je ne serais plus ici, à te fixer, attendant que tu viennes à moi. Mais tu viens, comme toujours, mais je sais que c'est la fin, parce que tu me fixe et que tu me sors cette phrase qui me tue, qui me fait mal, qui me donne envi de vomir mes tripes.

_Et ma vie, endormie, doucement__  
Et mon cœur sera froid  
Il ne saura même plus s'affoler  
Il ne deviendra  
Qu'une pauvre horloge à réparer  
Il n'aura plus de flamme  
Il n'aura plus de flamme  
Il n'y aura plus de femmes_

« Je ne resterais pas jusqu'à la fin, Severus, tu me le dis de suite ou je tourne les talons et je m'en vais, pour ne plus jamais revenir, tu as ma promesse. »

Je sais que tu as mal, comme j'ai le cœur qui se brise, quand aucun son ne sort de ta bouche. Je sais que tu souffre, comme j'ai des milliers de lames qui me poignardent le corps, quand aucun mot ne sort de ta bouche. Viens avec moi, partageons le même cœur, la même âme, la même vie, le même amour. Dis-moi que tu m'aimes et pour le restons de mes jours, je ferais de ta vie la plus belle et la plus joyeuse. Tendrement, je me balance, mon corps bouge au même rythme que la musique, je me fais sensuel, je me fais amoureux, je me fais taquin…j'ai toutes les facettes du monde pour toi, Severus, parce que tu sais que à jamais tu seras.

_Et mes amis fidèles__  
Auront disparu un à un  
Trouvant que j'étais belle  
Que j'aurais bien fait mon chemin  
Alors j'aurai honte de mes mains  
J'aurai honte de mes mains_

J'ai honte de ne pas savoir t'offrir ce que tu mérite, amplement. J'ai honte, de toujours voir tes parents à travers toi. J'ai honte, d'aimer le fils de mon ennemi et de celle qui fut mon premier amour. Je voudrais t'offrir l'immensité, m'offrir à toi, mais je ne suis pas celui qu'il te faut, je ne te mérite pas. Lorsque tu te mets à danser devant moi, je vois le regard de tout ces gens qui te parcourent, qui te fixent, parce que tu as ce que tes parents n'avaient pas. Cette puissance, cette innocence qui te vont à merveille. Et je les hais de toute mon âme. Et je les maudis de tout mon cœur. Harry, pardonne-moi.

_Quand j'n'aurai plus le temps__  
De trouver tout l'temps du courage  
Quand j'aurai mis vingt ans.  
A voir que tout était mirage  
Alors j'entends au fond de moi  
Une petite voix qui sourd et gronde  
Que je suis seule au monde_

Je suis horrifié de comprendre que tu me jettes, j'ai les larmes qui menacent de couler, non Severus. Ne me fait pas ça. Ne me jette pas. Je cesse, tout simplement, de danser. Je recule, titubant, tu me tue, Severus, tu le sais, je le vois à ton regard. Désespoir, tristesse, malheur…tu me laisseras ? Que veux-tu ? Que je te supplie de m'aimer ? Que je sois à genoux et que je te supplie, que j'hurle au monde entier que tu es et resteras la seule personne à me satisfaire ? Eh ! Bien, soit ! Je tombe à genoux et de plus en plus fort, les larmes dévalant de mes joues, je te hurle toute les choses qui me font mal, qui me détruisent, qui me pompent mon énergie…je te hurle tout les mots d'amours que j'aimerais te dire lorsque tu es avec moi, dans mes bras, en moi, sur moi, autour de moi, partout.

« Tu es partout, que je ne sais plus faire la différence entre le rêve et la réalité, Severus, s'il te plaît, aime moi ! »

Tu te rapproche de moi et tu me soulève. Tu me murmures :

« Lève-toi, mon amour. Je n'ai pas la force de te voir comme ça. Je n'ai pas la force de te laisser comme ça. Je n'ai pas la force de ne pas t'aimer, parce que même si je m'efforce de t'effacer de ma tête, je t'aime, à la folie, comme un taré, comme un psychopathe qui n'a pas eu sa dose de meurtre. »

Vraiment ? Je te supplie des yeux. N'm'abandonne plus jamais. Ou j'en mourrais.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur** : La fin est un peu 'comment dirais-je' sans saveur, mais voyez-vous, j'aime les fin qui vous laisse sur votre faim 'seulement pour les autres, hein ! sinon moi, je veux tout.' Merci de votre passage. Bisou ! ) _Je suis aussi désolée pour les fautes_ ! ^.^


End file.
